All's Fair in Love and War
by WolfWarriorQueen
Summary: The Thundercats find Cheetara's old home, but what happens when she is forced to marry the prince of the Cheetah Clan? Tygra/Cheetara/OC
1. Chapter 1

The hot sun beat down on the Thundercats as they made their way through the desert. It had been days since they had stopped to rest, but they continued walking as fast as they could, trying to get to the Cave of Beams. The Cave of Beams was a sacred place that held more thundrillium than any place on Third Earth. The reason why the Thundercats were going to The Cave of Beams was because the Thundertank broke down and they were out of Thundrillium so they had to travle by foot. Willykat groaned, "I'm tired!" Panthro just growled, "We all are, kid." Willykat's sister Willykit added, "But our feet hurt Panthro! Can't we stop for just a minute?" Lion-O turned around and replied, "We've got to keep going. We're almost there." Tygra stopped him by placing his paw on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe we should rest Lion-O. I mean, they'll just keep asking until we do." Lion-O faced his brother and glared at him. "I am the king, Tygra, and i say we should keep going." Cheetara came next to Tygra and said, "Lion-O, i think it's better if we stop. Just for one night." Willykit mumbled, "Oh, thank you!" before collapsing on her face in the sand. Her brother did the same thing and so did Snarf. Panthro rolled his eyes. "So i guess it's settled then. We'll make camp here tonight and then continue in the morning." Pumyra shook her head, "Not here. There," she said, pointing to a jungle that was a little less than a mile away. Lion-O replied, "Alright then. C'mon, let's go."

When they finally got to the jungle they found a nice cave to set up camp in. Panthro and Cheetara set out to go find firewood and Tygra, Pumyra and Lion-O went to go hunting. When they all came back to camp it was nightfall and everyone was exhausted from walking. Cheetara fell asleep next to Tygra, who wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair until he fell asleep too.

The sound of footsteps woke Tygra from his dream and his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He listened for a moment, his ears perked up. Silence. Then, he heard a russle in the bushes and whispers. Then, silence again. A low rumble started in Tygra's throat which later turned into a growl. They were being followed. Tygra gently layed Cheetara down on the floor before getting up and walking outside to see who was stalking them. Before he could blink once, a figure in a black cloak shot out of the underbrush and pinned Tygra to the ground. Tygra snarled and grabbed his attacker's shoulders and flung the creature into the trees. Tygra got to his feet and was about to go see who his attacker was when he heard more movement all around him. He looked around to see about a dozen black figures circle him with weapons aimed at his heart. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he screamed, "Ambush!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: hello! i think i forgot to add this in chapter 1. so srry! anyways, this is my little fanfic that i wrote myself and it's about the thundercats stumbling across the kingdom of cheetahs which is ruled by King Diritti and his son Prince Cheetarin. Prince Cheetarin is to marry the daughter of the highest ranking warrior in the Clan, who happens to be Cheetara. So this is kinda like a...Tygra/Cheetara/Oc thing ^^ i hope u guys like it!

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!" Lion-O roared as he pointed the Sword of Omens up to the sky and then quickly charged at the mysterious attackers. Pumyra, Cheetara and Panthro joined him and began battling with the attackers. Panthro took on a group of them and began punching them with his new robotic hands. Lion-O slashed many of them which sent them flying backwards into the jungle. Pumyra shot at them with her arm-crossbow and most of them fled into the bushes. Tygra saw Cheetara zoom past the Thundercats and leap on a creature. She raised her staff, ready to strike down her attacker, when a voice cried out, "Wait! Stop!" Everyone got quiet and stopped fighting and looked at the direction where the voice came from. The tallest of the black cloaked creatures, the leader, continued, "Wait! We mean you all no harm. But you must come and see our King. He will know what to do with you!" He motioned the other cloaked cats and they zoomed behind the Thunder Cats with incredible speed. The ones that retreated into the bushes joined them and surrounded the Thunder Cats. The one who Cheetara was on top of kicked her off and got up to his feet before joining his fellow cloaked cats. Tygra helped Cheetara up and stood in front of her, blocking her from the cloaked cats. The cloaked cats drew their swords and with the non-sharp side, they nudged them forward, deeper into the jungle.

Hours passed and the cloaked cats contiued to lead them through the dark jungle. Finally, the leader stopped them and pushed through a tangle of vines and loose branches and they went through the entrance. The cats soon relized that they were going through a cave because it seemed to get darker and darker until the cloaked cats lit torches so the Thunder Cats could see. Before the cats, stood a large throne room with torches everywhere and with two golden thrones in the center of the room. Apon one of the thrones sat a huge cat whose face was covered by the dark shadows of the room. The cloaked leader cat knelt before the cat on the throne and said, "My lord, i have brought you intruders who were making camp on our land." Lion-O growled, "We were not tresspassing, you liar! We didn't know it was your land!" One of the cloaked cats put the tip of his sword at Lion-O's throat and hissed, "Hold your tounge, 'less i rip it out for you!" Even though you could not he his face, you could tell that the cat had turned his attention on the Thunder Cats. Something must have caught his eye because he stood up and said to the cloaked leader cat in his powerful and deep voice, "Vento, why have you brought me one of our own?" Vento replied, "One of our..." He turned around to look over the Thunder Cats and his eyes locked on Cheetara. He gulped and turned to the cat on the throne, "Sire, i-i-i-i had no idea she was here. I swear, i didn't see her!" The cat on the throne was silent for a moment but then he began to move out of the shadows and into the light of the torches. When his entire body was visible, Cheetara gasped at the sight of him. It was another cheetah, just like her. Although he was much taller and muscular and was wearing fine robes of silk. The cheetah's body was covered in small black spots that ran from his face to his long tail. His eyes were a deep crimson color that matched his crimson robe and his fur was the same color of his throne, golden and sleek. His arms were decorated with gold, silver and jewel incrusted bracelets and he had a golden earring on his right ear. He walked towards the Thunder Cats, his eyes locked on Cheetara. He stopped when he was within two feet of the cats and looked at Lion-O. He said in a calm and welcoming voice, "Greetings my friends. I am Diritti, King of the Cheetah Clan," he then looked at Cheetara again before continuing, "and may i bid you welcome back, my dear." Cheetara narrowed her eyes. "Welcome back?" She echoed. Diritti smiled, "Why yes. Welcome home, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Cheetara was surprised at Diritti's words and a little shocked too but she didn't say anything. King Diritti then asked, "What is your name, my dear?" Cheetara calmly replied, "My name is Cheetara." King Diritti smiled and said, "What a lovely name. Well, Cheetara, you and your friends must be tired from walking all this way." He looked at the cloaked cats and said to one of them, "Hecki, escort them to my finest chambers!" Lion-O said, "Oh, we're not here to stay," but Hecki was already nudging them through another dark tunnel lit by torches. Hecki opened a wooden door and pushed the Thunder Cats inside. The room was huge with woven tapestries hanging from the sides of the cave. There were 7 large made beds in the corner of the room and two long couches in the center. Kit and Kat said, "Yes! Finally!" before jumping onto two of the beds and falling asleep. The rest of the cats sat on the couches and nobody spoke for a long time. Panthro broke the silence by saying, "Why was that creep so interested in Cheetara?" Cheetara shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because i've 'returned' to the Cheetah Clan after being in Thundera for many years." Pumyra retorted, "So now they think you're here to stay? What idiots!" Cheetara hissed, "Keep your voice down, Pumyra. They may be listening to us." Pumyra snickered, "Let them hear. They have no reason to keep us in here anyways." Lion-O calmly said, "Whatever the reason is for keeping us in here, King Diritti must have a pretty good one."

Moments later, the wooden door creaked open and a she-cheetah entered the room. She wore a brown maids dress with black sandal shoes and her black hair fell all over her face. In her hands was a beautiful red dress studded with white and yellow jewels. She shuffled over to Cheetara and said in a hushed voice, "King Diritti wants me to lead you to the Courting Room." Pumyra narrowed her eyes and echoed, "Courting Room?" The maid nodded, "Yes, the Courting Room. Prince Cheetarin will be choosing a bride today and all she-cheetahs of the clan must come to him at once." She held out her hand to Cheetara and added, "Please miss, it won't take long." Cheetara looked at Tygra before taking the maid cat's hand and followed the maid cat out of the room.

Tygra stood up and said, "We should follow them." Panthro asked, "Why? She's only gonna stand in a room full of a dozen other she-cheetahs. The prince guy has a bunch of options, so why would we need to follow Cheetara?" Lion-O stood up next to Tygra and said, "I agree with Tygra. We never know, he MIGHT pick Cheetara to be his bride and we can't allow that." Tygra nodded, "Alright then, let's go." From the beds, Kat groaned, "Do we have to?" Kit added, "We're to lazy to go." Panthro extended his robotic arms and grabbed Kit and Kat off the beds and ran out of the room with the rest of the Thunder Cats.


	4. Chapter 4

Lion-O led the Thunder Cats down the torch-lit hall quietly but swiftly. At the end of the hall was a large room filled with more hallways. Pumyra growled, "Great. Now how will we find her?" Lion-O's ears perked up at a strange noise. He motioned for the Thunder Cats to be silent. "Shhh. Wait, listen." They listened for a moment. Nothing. Silence. Then they heard music coming from one of the hallways. Tygra walked towards the hallway and looked over his shoulder at the Thunder Cats. "Well, you guys coming?" As the Thunder Cats raced down the hall, the music grew even louder until they got to another wooden door that lead into the room where the music was coming from.

Tygra cracked the door open just enough for him and all the other Thunder Cats to see. Inside the huge room were about two dozen she-cheetahs, all dressed in radient gowns and dresses and looked like they had put up a ton of makeup. in the front of the room was a huge golden throne delocrated with white, red, and orange gems. Apon the throne sat a cheetah so handsome that he made Tygra very jealous. The cheetah on the throne was clearly a King Cheetah, for his spots were larger and blotchyer and there was a black stripe going down his back. His hair was also like a king cheetah's, it was sort of like a mohawk but trailed all the way down to the middle of his spine. He wore dark crimson robes, similar to his King Diritti's, and his arms were decorated in golden braclets. When Tygra saw him, he knew instantly who the handsome cat was. That was Prince Cheetarin and Tygra's competition.

Most of the she-cheetahs were either dancing or chatting with one enother and some stood at Prince Cheetarin's throne, trying to catch his eye by flirting with him. Tygra scanned the room for Cheetara and when he saw her, his jaw dropped to the ground. Cheetara was wearing the red jewel incrusted dress that the maid had given her earlier and her hair was put into a braid, which was slung over her left shoulder. Tygra had to admit, she looked beautiful. She was in the corner of the room, talking with another she-cheetah who was wearing a green dress. Tygra glanced over at Prince Cheetarin and saw that he was looking straight at Cheetara! Cheetara would glance at him from time to time but she wouldn't pay full attention to him. As Prince Cheetarin looked at Cheetara, Tygra growled. That Prince would NEVER get his mate no matter what. Prince Cheetarin snapped his fingers and one of the cloaked cats rushed to his side. Prince Cheetarin whispered in his ear and the cloaked cat cleared his throat and announced to the she-cheetahs, "Ladies, if i may have your attention please." All the she-cheetahs turned their attention to the cloaked cat and all as silent. The cloaked cat continued, "His royal highness Prince Cheetarin has chosen a bride!" All the she-cheetahs, exept for Cheetara, started squealing and talking with delight and joy. The cloaked cat raised his paw and everyone was silent again. The cloaked cat pointed at one of the she-cheetahs and announced, "Prince Cheetarin has chosen this young lady to be his bride!" Tygra's eyes widened and he looked at where the cat pointed. To his horror, he pointed right at Cheetatra.


	5. Chapter 5

Tygra and Cheetara gasped as the cloaked cat pointed right at her. Half of the she-cheetahs began congradulating her and hugging her while the other half looked angry at Prince Cheetarin's desigion. Tygra growled and reached for his whip. Lion-O hissed, "Steady Tygra, don't ingage yet." But Tygra didn't listen to him he swung open the door and snarled at Prince Cheetarin. All eyes were on him and the Thunder Cats now and Cheetara sighed in relief.

Prince Cheetarin looked surprised but his face quickly turned calm. "Well well, a little itty bitty tiger kitty. How ferocious!" He and a few of the she-cheetahs laughed and that only seemed to make Tygra angrier. Cheetarin turned to the cloaked cat and said, "Blaze, would you be ever so kind as to shut him up for me?" The cloaked cat bowed and replied, "Yes, my prince." In the blink of an eye, Blaze sped over to Tygra and scratched him across the face. All the she-cheetahs gasped and stepped back. Blaze snapped at Tygra, "Quiet, fool! The Prince is speaking!"

Prince Cheetarin got up off his throne and started walking towards Cheetara. The she-cheetahs parted and made a path for him as he waked. He walked to Cheetara and said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Cheetara's face was calm but you could tell that she was disturbed by his proposal. She sweetly said, "My dear Prince, i am flattered by your offer but i'm afraid i'll have to refuse." Cheetarin and all the she-cheetahs gasped and had shocked and surprised looks on their faces. Cheetarin asked through gritted teeth, "And WHY do you refuse my proposal?" Cheetara walked over to Tygra and sttod next to him. She replied, "Because i already have a mate." Cheetarin's mouth fell open and he looked angry. "What?! A tiger and a cheetah? _Mates_?! Are you insane?" There was nervouse whispers and murmurs amoungst the she-cheetahs and they didn't seem to like the idea of a tiger and a cheetah either. Cheetarin then took a deep beath and his face looked calm again. He calmly said, "If i may...have you two married yet?" "No." "Have you gone through the mating ritual?" "No." "Do you have a child to make your bond secure?" "No." Cheetarin slyly grinned, "Well then, if you haven't done any of them then you two are unofficial mates. Actually, you two aren't even together! So the female is still single."

Tygra barred his fangs and growled. Cheetarin then slyly grinned and said to Tygra, "I have an idea. We'll win her affections." Tygra narrowed his eyes, "How?" Cheetarin snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Blaze appeared next to Cheetarin and carefully handed him a bronze sword, decorated in red and white diamonds. Cheetarin grabbed the sword and swung it in a battle position. He replied to Tygra, "A duel."


	6. Chapter 6

The cloaked cats started nudging and leading all the she-cheetahs, exept for Cheetara, out of the room. Cheetara stood over by the Thunder Cats as they were being guarded by four cloaked cats. Cheetarin turned to Blaze, "Blaze, give my opponent a...proper weapon," he said as he stared at Tygra's whip. Blaze went over to the wall, where many great weapon choices hung on the wall. Blaze studied them for a moment and then picked a silver sword equally as great as Cheetarin's sword. Blaze tossed it to Tygra, who caught it and set down his whip. Tygra held the sword in his hands and the two battling cats began to circle one another.

Cheetarin was the first to strike. He ran towards Tygra and swung his blade. Tygra blocked it and the two started to battle. The Thunder Cats watched as their swords clashed again and again as they fought for Cheetara. Tygra then raised his blade and hit Cheetarin in the leg. The prince growled and he watched as the bright red blood trickled down his leg. Cheetarin sneered and charged forward, swinging his blade like a madman. But Tygra was strong and blocked each swing that Cheetarin hit at him. Tygra then kicked Cheetarin in the gutt and sent him flying to the ground. Cheetarin winched in pain and held his side. Tygra pointed the blade at Cheetarin's chest and smirked. He thought he had won, but Cheetarin had more tricks up his sleeve.

From her place with theThunder Cats, Cheetara saw Cheetarin signal Blaze, who was standing with two other cloaked cats. Blaze nodded and sprang forward with his two buddies behind him. They tackled Tygra to the ground and held him down with great strength. Tygra's sword slid away from his hand and skidded to Cheetarin, who pushed the blade farther away with his foot. Tygra looked up at Cheetarin and said under the weight of the cloaked cats, "Hey, this isn't a fair fight!" Cheetarin just evily laughed, "I never said this fight was a fair one."

Lion-O tried to run over to Tygra and help him but the cloaked cats made a wall around him and the Thunder Cats. Cheetarin slammed his foot on Tygra's back and raised his sword high above his head. Tygra growled and closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to finish him off. Suddenly, everybody heard Cheetara scream, "Wait!" Cheetarin and everyone turned their attention to her as she pushed through the wall of cloaked cats and rushed over to Tygra and Cheetarin. Cheetarin dropped his sword and asked, "What?" Cheetara was breathing funny, like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment. She took a long, deep breath and said to Cheetarin, "If you promise not to hurt him or any of my friends ever again. Then i'll..." Cheetarin grinned and asked, "You'll...what?" A tear rolled down Cheetara's cheek and she continued, "I'll become your bride."


	7. Chapter 7

Tygra and the Thunder Cats gasped at Cheetara's desigion. Tygra managed to choke out under the cloaked cat's weight, "Cheetara...no..." Blaze slammed his foot on Tygra's head and knocked his head to the ground. "Silence!" Blaze hissed. Cheetarin looked surprised and a happy grin spread across his face. "Really?" He asked Cheetara. Cheetara fought back her tears and replied, "Yes. If you let him and my friends go nicley, i will become your bride." Cheetarin grinned and turned to Blaze and the other two cloaked cats. "Blaze, Ghepardo, Cheetoro! Get off of our 'friend'." The cloaked cats released Tygra and he struggled to get to his feet. Cheetara rushed over to his side and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Are you alright?" she whispered to him as she wept. Tygra replied, "Cheetara, what are you doing? You can't marry him!" Cheetara's eyes were red from crying and the tears continued to roll down her face. "I will, if it means that you'll be safe."

Cheetarin motioned the cloaked cats and ordered, "Now, escort our 'friends' outside. They are not welcomed here anymore." Blaze grabbed Tygra's arm and threw him over to the rest of the Thunder Cats. Cheetara looked at Cheetarin and said, "Wait, what are you doing? You never said anything about kicking them out of the clan." Cheetarin shot back, "I don't care. I will not let them stay here." Blaze and the other cloaked cats began pushing the Thunder Cats out of the room. Tygra looked over the cloaked cats and saw Cheetara weeping, her face burried in her hands. Cheetarin stood beside her, evily grinning as Tygra was being pushed out of the room.

Blaze litterally threw Tygra and the Thunder Cats out of the clan and into the jungle. Pumyra snarled and said, "Those freaks! The nerve of them kicking us out like that!" Tygra got up on his feet and said, "Let's get her back." Lion-O stopped him by saying, "Wait! Look!" He pointed to the entrance of the Cheetah Clan, that was being guarded by two cloaked cats. Panthro said, "We're gonna need a plan to get Cheetara back." Tygra thought for a moment. There was a long silence for a moment and then Tygra had an idea. "Gather 'round guys," he whispered to them. They all leaned in to hear as Tygra told them is 'brilliant' plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheetarin's P.O.V**

Blaze opened the wooden doors that lead to Cheetarin's study and entered the room. He shut the doors behind him and bowed, "My prince, you wished to see me?" From the corner of the room, Cheetarin's red eyes gleamed and he replied, "Yes Blaze, i did." Cheetarin emerged from the shadows and sat in a hand-carved wooded chair, which had been painted red and decorated with symbols and markings. Cheetarin asked, "Is my bride-to-be in her chambers?" Blaze nodded, "Yes sir. I did as you instructed and locked her doors and windows." Cheetarin grinned and meowed, "Perfect. Well done Blaze." Blaze dipped his head and said, "Did my fellow cloaked-cats do good helping you defeat that Tygra-cat?" Cheetarin nodded, "Yes Blaze, everything went as acording to plan. And it was very smart of you to break down their Thundertank during the middle of the night." Blaze grinned his toothy grin. "We did just as you asked sir. Now if i may, how did you know that they would come to the jungle?" Cheetarin got up and and looked out the window at the blue sky. "I have spent a year tracking them down, trying to get them to come this way so i could take their preciouse Cheetara. You see Blaze, she escaped from the Cheetah Clan when she was just a cub and i sent multiple cloaked cats to track her down, but somehow she managed to get protection inside the great walls of Thundera. Years later, when the war between the cats and the lizards broke out, she and some other cats escaped. That was my big chance to lure them here! And now that she's here, my plan will finally work." Blaze evily chuckled to himself and asked Cheetarin, "Your plan is brilliant sir. When shall we despose of her?" Cheetarin turned around to face Blaze and replied, "After the wedding. After that, i shall be King and she will be of no use to me anymore. The law says to be King, i must marry the child of the highest ranking warrior of my Clan. Since she is the first born of the highest ranking warrior...you know what i have to do." Blaze nodded his head in agreement. Blaze then narrowed his eyes and asked, "What happens when the other Cheetahs find out that she died? What will happen then?" Cheetarin grinned and said, "Oh, i've already thought of that. When she's desposed of, take some of her fur and soke it in blood. Then tell everybody that it was a great misfortune and that she was killed by a wild beast." Cheetarin went to his desk and pulled out a silver dagger. He handed it to Blaze and said to him, "After the wedding, take her into a room and kill her." Blaze took the knife and thought for a moment. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that if he refused, Cheetarin would have his head. So, Blaze grinned and said, "Yes sir. Whatever you say."


End file.
